onefourninethreefandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrone Valsharan
'Profile ::' Basics :: Name :: Tyrone Xepher Valsharan Ne(e) :: Tyrelain Xepheria Valsharan Name meaning/origin :: Title :: Player of Heartstrings Age :: 655 Date of birth :: April 4th Place of birth :: Abyss Current Residence :: Abyss, Lucien's Castle Occupation :: Prostitute, secures Purple Room at the RainBar Sex :: Male Race :: Incubus Relationship status :: Taken -- Open relationship Orientation :: Pansexual Play-by :: Matt Moana Voice actor :: Accent :: Theme song :: Appearances :: Height :: 5'7" Weight :: 118lbs Skin tone :: Ivory-toned. Eye colour :: Green, naturally rather bright. Hair colour :: Naturally mauve (█████ #E0B0FF), kept black. Build :: Slender Misc. Details :: Description :: Apparel :: Ty generally wears modern street clothes, if any at all, or form-fitting clothes to better outline his. . . gifts. If he's not feeling too hot, band tees, leggings, and either crocs or uggs. Personality :: Five Adjectives :: *One Explanation *Two Explanation *Three Explanation *Four Explanation *Five Explanation Likes :: *Like #1 Explain a bit about it. *Like #2 Explain a bit about it. *Like #3 Explain a bit about it. Dislikes :: *Like #1 Explain a bit about it. *Like #2 Explain a bit about it. *Like #3 Explain a bit about it. Aspirations :: *Aspiration #1 Explain a bit about it. *Aspiration #2 Explain a bit about it. *Aspiration #3 Explain a bit about it. Fears :: *Fear #1 Explain a bit about it. *Fear #2 Explain a bit about it. *Fear #3 Explain a bit about it. Strengths :: *One Explain *Two Explain *Three Explain Weaknesses :: *One Explain *Two Explain *Three Explain Hobbies :: *Hobby #1 Explain a bit about it. *Hobby #2 Explain a bit about it. *Hobby #3 Explain a bit about it. Alignment :: Virtue(s) :: Vice(s) ::Lust Social behaviour :: Intimate behaviour :: Views on life :: Quirks :: Overall Personality :: Magic and Combat :: Strength :: Dexterity :: Constitution :: Intelligence :: Wisdom :: Charisma :: Affinity :: Ability :: Magic Known :: *Spell one Explanation *Spell two Explanation *Spell three Explanation Preferred Weapon :: Preferred Fighting Style :: Armor :: Defense :: Evasiness :: Equipment :: *Poison A Effects *Poison B Effects *Other weapon A Explain. *Other weapon B Explain Wealth and Material Goods :: Socioeconomic status :: Inventory :: Thanks to the magic of Pocket Space, Ty carries several things on hand with him at most any given time. *A bottle of TY KU, his favorite brand of alcohol. *Two masks given to him by Haitha: One is black and gold, the other mauve and silver, with lilac and lavander detailing. The latter allows him to see soundwaves. *A music box which can expand and produce any instrument. *An mp3 player that, along with music, has various tracks of him moaning. Good for pranks. *His wallet, containing a minimum of 100 USD or equivalent in many different currencies. *Enchanted tic-tacs, which not only freshen his breath but allows temporary proficiency in a foreign language. *Both a standard and pocket-sized RevolveR, the standard having music sheets in place of the lined paper and with a purple cover, while the pocket-sized is green. *Various pens and pencils. *At least one change of clothes. *'Adult Items.' *A vial of thal, or dreamwater. *Energy-filled grass, that he usually forgets about. *His laptop, which is a lovely deep purple with light purple and silver swirls. *Vials of everlasting blood from Lucien, Laru, Jarlan, Gethin, Kyle, Kali and Faru. Relationships :: Family :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Friends :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Close friends :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Intimate relationships :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Rivals :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Enemies :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Pets :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Backstory :: Early Years Ty was an incubus born to an abusive father who warped his sense of reality and trained him to serve before disappearing. His mother then took him in and furthered this training in forming him to be a 'peacock', or a male servant kept for the sole purpose of entertaining women. He was taught the art of conversation, dance, performing arts and music. The last was where his talents lay, and where his magic was to be found. He could change sounds to suit his needs, of imbue them with his emotions and commands at the cost of energy and physical damage. He was given an out, however, and went to live with his older brother so he could have the chance to go to the human world and interact with them. As he adjusted to life with him, learning which boundaries were never to be crossed, his life took yet another turn as his mother informed him that he had a new younger brother and, since she didn't raise men, they were to do such until he reached an appropriate age to become a peacock like they were. Years and years passed like routine, him establishing bawdy houses on Earth as a form of income (A practice he continues today, where legalized/he can afford to try), his younger brother becoming a crass individual, his older brother as he had always been, and his father's superior, Autumn, visiting to check up on them. Life was good on the outside, but on the inside, he never got over his father's abandonment. Finally, Autumn took him aside after noticing the pattern of depression, giving Ty the words he'd live by for years to come. "Nobody will love you until you love yourself. Not even your father. You can't satisfy someone until you live to satisfy yourself as well." The words didn't sink in immediately, but the more he thought on them, the more he wanted to try something just for the sake of doing it, for enjoying it. And when he did? He realized that he kind of liked the feeling, and began to live life as he pleased. That's not to say that he didn't fall into an emotional slump. One of such slumps happened when he was 638, and in a female form. Seeing how happy Autumn was whenever he was near his children -- either his biological daughter or any of the Valsharans, who he began to see as his own -- made him, Ty (Under the name Taileana) decided to try and get some of that same joy for himself. In May of the next year, he gave birth to a daughter named Celinri and found a way back to his usual form. It was twelve years before his younger brother nearly suffered a final death, and the beginning of a long road of twists and turns. His brother recovered, but from the trauma, he became more timid and broken. When he went to Ty to tell him that he wanted to hide amongst humans, even find a way to give up his demonic heritage in order to prevent this from reoccurring, the older incubus slapped him in the face and told him that nothing comes before family. This caused the younger one to run, get into a relationship with someone at a house of runaways, get Ty into a relationship with a man named Kourin, so on, so forth. Recently, he's met Kyle Sarea and the two became fast friends, both working for the same man and both being looked after by Autumn. After breaking up with Kourin, he began to date a literal dream come true by the name of Thaddeus, and has had his body altered so he can better relate to him. His father also reappeared in his life, causing Ty's issues to resurface. He's beginning to learn that showing sorrow and saying he needs help may not be the worst things in the world, and that there are those who love him. Trivia :: *Little *Known *Facts *Go *Here Tropes :: *Any *Tropes *From *http://www.tvtropes.org *That *Apply *Go *Here. This text is not collapsible; but the next is collapsible and hidden by default: This text should be hidden by default. This text should be visible as well. Category:Characters